Series : GO
by Haechanie
Summary: Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melepasmu setelah bertahun tahun kita bersama namun perasaanmu tetaplah sama -tak berubah. [Haechan, Yukhei, Mark, Jaemin, Jeno]
1. Chapter 1

"Lucas menunggumu di depan"

Haechan berdecak malas, ia mengangguk sebentar pada ibunya lalu bergegas memakai kemeja yang baru ia ambil dari lemari pakaian.

"Tumben dia bangun pagi" gumamnya lalu merapikan helai rambut menggunakan jari tangan. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mencari sisir yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Ibuu... Ayah... aku berangkat ya"

Haechan mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya kilat. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari mereka, pemuda itu segera berlari keluar rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, ia ada kelas dengan Profesor Shin setengah jam lagi. Kalau sampai dalam waktu tersebut ia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Wong Yukhei! Ngebut ya!"

Haechan menutup pintu mobil putih itu dengan kasar. Tak sabaran meminta sang pengemudi untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Jaemin —sahabatnya agar memberi kabar situasi di kampus sekarang. Semoga saja Jaemin sudah berada disana.

"Tidak mau!"

Pemuda lain, dengan rambut blonde yang sangat berantakan menjawab. Ia menguap begitu lebar. Mata almond itu terlihat merah, dan jejak air liur yang membekas di sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Yak! Kalau aku tidak sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit. Kupastikan kita tidak bicara sebulan!"

Wong Yukhei —tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Lucas berdecak kesal. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Menyamankan posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk menyetir.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang untuk memakai seatbelt dengan benar!" ucap Lucas. Ia bergerak ke samping lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman itu pada Haechan.

"Ini tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kita sampai ke kampus dalam waktu lima belas menit."

Haechan menepis tangan Lucas, ia menggerakkan kakinya guna meredakan cemas yang melanda. Profesor Shin tidak main-main dengan yang namanya hukuman. Apalagi beliau adalah salah satu dosen favorit yang mengajukan Haechan sebagai kandidat dalam pemilihan asisten dosen. Ia tidak ingin terlihat minus di mata dosen bertubuh tambun itu.

"Ya~ Ya~ sayang~ morning kiss dulu dong~"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Haechan. Dengan kesal ia menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Kiss ur ass! Ayolah Wong! Atau kau ingin aku yang menyetir hm?" ancam Haechan. Mereka berdua tahu betapa bodohnya Haechan dalam urusan 'menyetir'. Menyetir sepeda pancal saja ia tidak bisa apalagi menyetir mobil.

"My pleasure babe... Kau boleh mencium pantatku kalau kau mau. Dan ya! Tentu saja kau boleh 'menyetir' juniorku sesuka hatimu"

 **BUGH!**

"You faggot!"

Teriak Haechan sambil menggeplak kepala Lucas menggunakan tas ranselnya. Ia mengernyit jijik sambil memandang pemuda yang kini tertawa lebar sampai memegang perut.

Haechan mencebikkan bibir, kalau saja ia tidak bangun kesiangan pasti dia tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini. Salahkan pemuda disampingnya yang semalam mengajaknya untuk bergadang, tapi Haechan tidak menyesal sih. Film Avengers yang mereka tonton tadi malam sangat keren.

Lucas yang melihat Haechan merengut bersorak dalam hati. Moodboster di pagi hari adalah dengan menggoda pemuda manis itu yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya. Tak ingin Haechan semakin kesal, ia segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Hold on tight babe!" seru Lucas.

Lalu mobil putih itu melaju kencang menembus jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

.

.

GO

.

.

Lucas,

Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu menunggu dalam diamnya.

Matanya terus saja bergerak mengikuti setiap kata yang tertulis rapi dalam buku yang dibacanya.

Seharusnya dia pergi, bukan menghabiskan waktu disini bersama tumpukan buku-buku besar dan bau. Untung saja pendingin ruangan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ia akan segera mengenyahkan diri dari tempat bernama perpustakaan ini.

 **LINE**

 **BabyBear**

Belajar yang benar, jangan terus-terusan menghela nafas

 **12:05**

Lucas mengumpat dalam hati tapi tetap saja dirinya diam dan berusaha menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam buku yang dia baca. Seperti kemarin, kemarin lusa, minggu kemarin, bulan kemarin dan fuck! dua belas tahun kemarin.

Sungguh ini bukan dirinya. Demi kaos kaki bolongnya, ia tidak akan sudi duduk diam sampai pantatnya panas hanya untuk belajar. Kalau saja bukan karena Haechan yang meminta. Ia akan memilih tidur daripada mempelajari bagaimana sistem keuangan dunia.

Bodohnya kenapa dulu dia harus memilih jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Harusnya ia memilih sastra saja yang mata kuliahnya tidak sesulit ini.

Dobel sial, kenapa juga tadi ia mengiyakan ajakan Haechan untuk menemaninya belajar. Sudah tahu dia paling anti dengan kata itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir. Mana pernah dia menolak ajakan sahabat manisnya.

 **TRAK!**

Lucas menutup buku tebal yang ia pegang lalu mendorong buku itu menjauh.

"Haechan ah... Sud—"

"Sstt! Jangan ramai!"

Pemuda itu sontak menggembungkan pipinya. Ia semakin merengut sebal kala melihat senyum jahil di wajah Haechan yang duduk berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

Dengan kasar ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel putihnya.

aku lapar~ ayo pulang

 **12:08**

 **read**

Lucas hampir saja menjerit bahagia saat melihat Haechan membereskan buku-buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia baca. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggerangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kretek' yang keras. Rasanya punggungnya encok karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Aw..."

Jeritan kecil terlontar dari mulut Lucas saat lengannya dicubit keras sekali. Ia melotot ke arah sang pelaku.

'Jangan ramai bodoh!'

Haechan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Ia segera menarik lengan kekar Lucas untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Haechan... Belikan aku burger lapis keju dua tingkat. Aku hampir mati kelaparan" rengek Lucas sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Haechan.

Merasa risih, Haechan berjalan lebih cepat. "Aish! Kau kan sudah makan tadi sewaktu menungguku. Lebih baik kita pulang lalu kau mandi. Jijik tahu lihat bekas air liurmu" ucap Haechan

Lucas tidak membalas ucapan Haechan namun semakin melancarkan aksi merengeknya. Pokoknya dia harus makan burger keju dua lapis. Salahkan iklan yang muncul di TV perpustakaan tadi. Ia jadi ingin makan burger kan.

"YAK! Makanan itu tidak sehat. Kau mau opname lagi gara-gara kebanyakan makan fastfood?"

Haechan berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik menatap Lucas. Tangannya bersidekap di dada, wajah manisnya terlihat marah namun tak menghilangkan kesan imut padanya.

"Tidak kok" balas Lucas pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala menatap kakinya yang ia gerak-gerakan di atas lantai secara random. Tak berani menatap ratu Haechan yang sedang murka. Persis seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya.

Segala persepi orang-orang tentang Lucas yang keren, Lucas gagah perkasa, Si tampan yang slengekan, musnah sudah melebur menjadi Lucas yang takut akan seorang Lee Haechan.

"Bagus!" Haechan berkata senang. Ia menjetikkan ibu jarinya ketika sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memasak saja. Dapurmu, oke?"

Senyum Lucas tercetak sangat lebar di wajah tampannya. Ia memeluk Haechan untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Siapa yang mau menolak masakan Haechan? Sahabatnya itu sangat pandai memasak asal kalian tahu.

"yeah, I'm ready to eat ur food, chef! AWWWW! "

"Lepas bodoh!" Haechan menendang lutut Lucas hingga membuat pemuda itu terjerembab ke belakang.

Lucas meringis kecil. Tendangan Haechan tidak main-main kalau boleh dibilang.

"Kau itu bar-bar sekali. Kau pikir aku samsack tinju apa!"

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Salah sendiri main peluk seenaknya."

"Habis kau gendut. Aku jadi suka memelukmu"

Fuck! Lucas khilaf. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan saat melihat tatapan Haechan yang tajam menuju kearahnya.

"KAU BILANG APA HAH?" murka Haechan.

Sebelum sepatu Haechan melayang ke muka gantengnya, Lucas lari terbirit-birit menjauhi sahabatnya itu.

Ingatkan Lucas setelah ini untuk tidak mengatai Haechan gendut karena lelaki itu tidak mau mengakui gumpalan lemak yang menyebar tidak rata di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Anggap saja Haechan kurus,

Iya—

Kurus yang tertunda.

.

.

Sejak bertemu dengan Lee Haechan, pemuda berkulit tan dengan pipi chubynya yang menggemaskan, Lucas harus mengakui jika dunianya berubah.

Pemuda yang menjungkir balikkan hidup seorang Wong Yukhei, putra tunggal Wong Coorporation yang merajai bisnis perhiasan di Korea Selatan hingga di beberapa negara Asia.

Semua ini bermula akibat dari orangtuanya yang ingin mengembangkan bisnis mereka di Korea Selatan. Ia yang lahir di Hongkong namun tumbuh besar di Kanada harus mengikuti kepindahan orangtuanya.

Saat itu umurnya sembilan tahun, ia kesulitan menemukan teman baru karena terkendala bahasa. Meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga kaya, orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menjadi pribadi yang angkuh. Ia diharuskan untuk bersosialisasi seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Namun, bagaimana cara ia mengajak mereka berkenalan kalau bahasa Korea saja Lucas tidak lancar.

Namun Haechan datang membawa secercah cahaya yang mengubah hidupnya. Mereka bertemu di kolam renang kompleks perumahan. Saat itu Haechan memakai baju renang biru dengan pelampung plastik berwarna kuning. Terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Mereka bersenggolan ketika berenang hingga membuat pelampung yang dipakai Haechan terlempar.

Ternyata Haechan tidak bisa berenang. Anak itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya keatas panik dengan air yang mulai masuk ke mulut. Untung saja Lucas sadar dan segera menolongnya. Ia ingat bagaimana tubuh bergetar Haechan memeluknya begitu erat. Anak itu tidak bersuara ketika menangis, tapi Lucas bisa merasakan air mata yang membasahi pundaknya.

Sejak saat itu, entah darimana asalnya, keinginan untuk melindungi Haechan sangat kuat.

Lucas menghembuskan napasnya saat menunggu Haechan memasak. Bau wangi yang menguar dari dapur membuat perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Tak sabar, ia beranjak menuju dapur. Siapa tahu ada makanan yang bisa ia makan karena perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Namun langkah kaki lebar itu terhenti. Kakinya seolah menancap kaku. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melemas hanya karena melihat siluet seseorang memasak. Ini bukan yang pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menerpa kulitnya hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Lucas bernafas kasar, tidak sadar sedari tadi menahan nafas karena mengamati sosok Haechan yang terlihat begitu cantik diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela dapur. Ia mengamatinya, bagaimana pipi Haechan merona akibat kepulan uap dari wajan penggorengan, gerakan tangannya yang sangat lihai ketika membalik telur sampai lincahnya tubuh berisi itu bergerak kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan sebuah makanan untuknya.

"Hei kenapa melamun?"

Suara Haechan menyadarkan Lucas. Pemuda itu tersentak kecil, sedikit gelagapan karena ketahuan menatap Haechan.

"Aku lapar"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Lucas menggigit bibir saat mendengar tawa Haechan yang menggema. Begitu merdu terdengar di telinga hingga ia kecanduan untuk mendengarnya. Ia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya. Mungkin ia terlalu sering menemani Haechan menonton drama.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sup nya akan matang"

Haechan mendorong Lucas untuk duduk di kursi makan. Setelahnya ia mematikan kompor dan menuang sup ayam yang sudah ia buat ke dalam mangkuk.

Hidung Lucas kembang kempis mencium aroma masakan Haechan. Dengan tidak sabar ia mengambil nasi dan beserta lauk lalu makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Woi! Biasa aja dong kalau makan. Nggak usah nge-gas!" ucap Haechan. Ia geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Bodo amat! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa makan. Itu kebutuhan dasar manusia kata Maslow"

Haechan memutar bola matanya mendengar teori Maslow yang diucapkan Lucas. Ia mengikuti Lucas untuk makan, perutnya juga lapar.

"Kenapa masakanmu selalu enak. Aku iri padamu." Lucas berkata setelah menambah nasi pada piringnya.

"Itu karena memang kau bodoh saja makanya masakanmu selalu berakhir di tempat sampah"

Lucas mendengus. Tidak terima akan perkataan Haechan.

"Kau kan Uke, makanya pandai memasak. Nanti yang mengurus dapur kita siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu"

"Bangsat! Aku seme bodoh! Dan jauhkan pikiranmu tentang 'dapur kita'" Haechan membalas. "Kau pikir aku sudi punya pasangan sepertimu" imbuhnya

"SEME?" Lucas menghentikan makan untuk tertawa. "Tubuh bohay montok dengan wajah sangat manis seperti itu kau bilang seme? HAHA—AKH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Teriakan Lucas menggema akibat tangannya yang ditusuk Haechan menggunakan garpu. Sialan, kenapa punya sahabat mengerikan begini sih.

"Masa bodoh! Kau yang mulai kok" ucap Haechan enteng. Gigi kelincinya menyembul ketika tertawa. Entah kenapa menyiksa Lucas adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. NgAhhhahahaha

Lagi lagi Lucas kalah. Kapan sih dia bisa menang melawan Haechan. Kesannya dia seme-seme takut uke. Padahal dia kan seme 'strong'.

Iya Lucas seme strong—

Tapi jadi lembek kalau yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Lee Haechan.

.

.

.

GO

.

.

.

Lucas baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya ketika Jaemin berlari dengan muka panik ke arahnya.

"Wong! Wong! Tolong"

Ia mengernyit melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat Haechan itu mengatakan tolong padanya dengan muka hampir menangis. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"H —haechan..." kata Jaemin tersendat

Rahang Lucas mengeras. Ia mencengkeram pundak Jaemin. Hatinya tiba tiba berdetak jutaan kali lebih cepat.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Haechan!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Kibarkan bendera Haechan!

Pfft canda...

Kibarkan bendera Luchan?

Kibarkan bendera markhyuck?

Kibarkan bendera Nohyuck?

Review saja ngAHAHAHA

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wong Yukhei,

Lucas —begitu orang memanggilnya. Tampan; Kaya raya ; Jenius walaupun benci akan kata belajar . Tiga hal yang membuatnya berhak menyandang kata sempurna. Cassanova kampus.

Tindik tiga di telinga, rambut blonde yang dibiarkan berantakan dan gaya berpakaian serampangan adalah ciri khasnya. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat sosok jangkung itu terlihat seperti preman.

Orang-orang yang bertatapan mata dengannya pasti akan merasakan debaran yang luar biasa. Belum lagi senyumnya yang dengan mudah terulas dari bibir tipisnya. Lucas adalah gambaran lelaki yang diidamkan semua orang untuk menjadi pasangan hidup.

Yeah.. Pemuda semacam ini lah yang telah menjadi sahabat seorang Lee Haechan selama dua belas tahun lamanya. Haechan —mahasiswa Bisnis semester empat yang dikenal kutu buku dan menjadi kesayangan dosen sejak ia menjadi peringkat satu paralel dalam penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Sudah pasti otaknya luar biasa cerdas. Sebelas dua belas dengan Lucas sendiri.

Selama dua belas tahun bersahabat, sikap manis dan lembut Haechan kepada Lucas bisa dihitung jari. Dia tidak suka memberi perhatian kepada pemuda itu secara terang-terangan. Apalagi sampai mengatakan kata 'sayang' padanya karena sanggup bertahan selama itu bersahabat dengan dirinya. Never! Menyiksa Lucas adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Haechan. Contoh kecilnya adalah seperti ketika dia ditugaskan untuk membangunkan pemuda itu oleh Bibi Baekhyun —mamanya Lucas. Haechan menyiramkan seember penuh air dingin yang ia kumpulkan dari kulkas hingga membuat Lucas terbangun dengan jeritan yang memekkan telinga. Kue ulang tahun yang selalu berakhir tragis di wajah tampannya, bekas biru atau merah akibat cubitan bahkan tendangan Haechan yang tidak main-main.

Melindungi Haechan? Bah! Omong kosong. Lucas lebih suka bertindak daripada hanya mengatakan 'aku akan melindungimu'. Seperti menendang bola ke muka teman cowoknya di sekolah dasar ketika Haechan dibuat menangis, menghajar kakak kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas karena berani membully Haechan yang mengakibatkan orangtuanya dipanggil ke sekolah, dan hal kecil lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Hobinya? Mengerjai Haechan tentu saja. Terlebih mereka berdua sudah memasuki masa legal dimana dia bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Akan lebih menyenangkan menggoda sahabatnya itu. Sebab semburat merah di pipi tembam Haechan entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa mereka bisa bersahabat selama itu,

Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana.

Itu karena keduanya memahami, bahwa Lee Haechan dan Wong Yukhei ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat selamanya.

.

.

.

GO

.

.

.

"BANGSAT!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut mematung. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sosok yang meneriakkan umpatan penuh amarah tersebut. Lalu mereka menjerit, beberapa menjauh agar tidak terkena imbas.

"ARGHHHH!"

Suara teriakan pilu menggema setelah satu tinjuan Lucas layangkan kepada pemuda bernama Daniel yang merupakan seniornya di kampus. Beberapa piring pecah dan kursi yang diduduki pemuda itu terlempar jauh. Puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan mereka berdua, apalagi kantin sedang ramai-ramainya karena jam istirahat menandakan waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Daniel menatap Lucas penuh kebencian. Mereka menatap marah satu sama lain. Bangkit dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Lucas untuk membalas apa yang sudah dia perbuat padanya.

 **BUGH!**

Satu tinjuan Daniel bersarang di rahang Lucas hingga membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Hal itu membuat Lucas semakin emosi. Dia ganti melayangkan tinju dan sukses mengenai rahang Daniel.

Suara kemarahan, umpatan, jeritan kesakitan, piring - sendok- gelas yang pecah karena terjatuh, tendangan dan tinjuan, gesekan kaki dengan lantai, semuanya beradu menjadi satu. Disusul jeritan gadis-gadis yang takut melihat darah mulai menetes dari bibir keduanya.

"Kau siapa sampai berani meninjuku, HAH!"

Daniel yang marah datang kearahnya namun hanya dengan sekali bantingan dengan satu tangan, suara erangan pemuda itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Haechan bahkan walau seinchi saja."

Lucas menggeram rendah. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah untuk tidak menghabisi sosok dibawahnya yang ia jamin tak akan bisa bergerak setelah ini.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, senior!"

"Cih!"

Daniel terkekeh pelan dengan tubuh yang luar biasa remuk. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Wong Yukhei yang dielu-elukan akan menjadi sosok mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri huh?" ejek pemuda itu sambil meringis karena perutnya yang diinjak semakin kuat oleh Lucas.

"Menggelikan!"

Raut datar itu tak berubah sama sekali. Lucas memberikan peringatan terakhir.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan ucapanku. Patuhilah kalau kau masih ingin hidup!"

Suara dingin dan tatapan tajam Lucas menciutkan nyali Daniel.

Tanpa berkata apapun Lucas melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan berjuta juta pertanyaan di kepala orang-orang yang menyaksikan perkelahian mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Go

.

.

.

Nafas Lucas seolah terhenti. Kakinya yang semula berlari dengan perintah cepat kini melambat. Bahkan ia tak yakin motoriknya mampu mendekati sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Lucas..."

Itu Na Jaemin, seseorang yang meminta bantuan padanya. Sahabat Haechan yang kini tengah menatapnya takut. Tapi fokus Lucas hanya pada sosok itu. Yang berdiri gemetar dengan muka tertunduk dalam. Seakan tak mau melihat kehadirannya disini.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami Jaem..." pinta Lucas. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat untuk berbicara. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memohon dengan suara lirih.

"Please..."

Melihat keraguan di mata pemuda itu. Lucas menatapnya sebentar —berharap akan pengertiannya.

Menyerah. Pemuda Na itu meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Haechan.

Dan kini suasana toilet kampus itu begitu hening. Keduanya bungkam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka begitu gelap, seakan ada jutaan kabut yang menghalangi mereka berdua untuk menyapa satu sama lain.

"Hei..."

Tak tahan dengan kebisuan ini. Lucas memberanikan diri mendekati Haechan. Ia menyentuh lengan sahabatnya, berharap wajah tertekuk itu akan memberikan senyum yang ia sukai.

Namun kebalikannya, Ia membeku, seakan darah tidak mampu mengedarkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup hingga rasionalitasnya terganggu.

Haechan menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketika Lucas menyentuhkan jarinya pada sosok yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak ada makian yang keluar dari bibir itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Lucas menyentuhnya.

Lucas merasakan tangannya bergetar, dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu Haechan untuk menatap netra coklat kesukaannya. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

Namun hal tersebut semakin membuatnya kehilangan waras. Kedua pelupuk mata yang basah oleh airmata, pipi yang berkilauan oleh buliran bening yang tak berhenti menetes juga tatapan kosong sosok didepannya membuat jantung Lucas seolah terenggut dari tempatnya.

"Maaf." Suara Lucas terdengar begitu serak.

"Maafkan aku." Dua kali pemuda itu meminta maaf, namun Haechan terlalu susah untuk membalas ucapannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka suara. Yang ia ingat hanyalah kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa dirinya hingga membuat lelehan bening itu mengalir semakin deras. Haechan kembali menunduk, takut bertemu pandang dengan siapapun karena ia tak ingin kejadian tadi terulang kembali.

Tanpa sadar ia bergerak pelan ke belakang, mundur teratur menjauhi Lucas.

"Kau takut padaku?" Lucas bertanya pelan, berhati-hati.

Diam.

Helaan napas tipis terlepas dari celah bibir Lucas ketika tak mendengar respon apapun dari sahabatnya. Maka ia kembali mendekat, mengangkat dagu itu untuk kembali terangkat. Memaksanya bersitatap dengan sepasang sorot mata Lucas yang tampak sengsara.

"Lihat mataku dan katakan, apa aku menakutimu?"

Lirih. Begitu lirih supaya pemuda didepannya ini tahu betapa menderitanya ia saat ini.

"Haechanie... Ini aku... Yukheimu..."

Telapak tangan Lucas membingkai wajah Haechan. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di raut pucat itu dengan lembut. Seakan jika ia menyentuhnya teralu kasar, maka sosok itu akan terluka.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Bisiknya lagi. Air mata Haechan semakin mengalir, tubuh berisinya gemetar hebat. Lucas ingin memeluknya, menyembunyikan Haechan di dadanya agar tak ada orang yang bisa menyakitinya. Namun ia takut kalau tindakannya akan membuat sahabatnya itu semakin ketakutan.

"Lucaseu..." Haechan berbisik nyaris tersedak karena tarikan nafasnya yang terasa mencekik. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Lucas. Buku jemari nya memutih memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya Haechan menggenggam.

"Aku takut... Hiks..."

Haechan menahan gemetar tubuhnya dan bibirnya nyaris berdarah karena ia gigit agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menangis lagi namun kali ini ia ingin melepaskan segala sesak di hatinya.

Sepasang netra teduh yang menatapnya membuat relung hatinya menghangat. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan perlahan memudar karena hatinya percaya, sahabatnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Ia tahu, dengan sosok ini ia bisa berbagi. Maka yang Haechan lakukan adalah terisak. Ia menatap Lucas memohon, begitu sengsara karena ketakutan yang ia tahan.

"S —sakit..." ucapnya terbata. Satu tangannya bergerak menuju perpotongan lehernya. Ia mengusap sesuatu disana dan menangis semakin hebat.

Jijik! Itu yang Haechan rasakan saat sekelibat ingatannya kembali memutar bagaimana Daniel hendak menciumnya namun tidak berhasil. Sebagai ganti, seniornya itu mengigit lehernya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Haechan berontak, namun apa daya ia tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan laki-laki itu. Beruntung Jaemin memergoki mereka.

Lucas mengikuti arah telunjuk Haechan. Suatu kesalahan yang ia lakukan karena melakukannya. Karena yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah membunuh pemua bernama Daniel itu karena telah berani menyentuh sahabatnya.

Lucas menyusuri leher Haechan dengan punggung telunjuknya, luar biasa lembut dan membuai, rahangnya mengeras karena emosi yang tiba tiba ia rasakan.

Lucas gagal. Ia gagal menjaga Haechan agar tidak disakiti oleh siapapun. Kissmark keunguan yang ada di leher sahabatnya membuat matanya panas. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan nafas dingin yang menderu.

"Sst... Sakitnya tidak akan lama" bujuknya

Tatapan Lucas membuai Haechan. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia menurut tanpa perlawanan saat tubuhnya dipojokkan pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Lucas memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya yang lebar menyentuh kedua sisi bahunya.

"Haechan ah..."

Begitu lembut ia menyerukan nama yang entah sejak kapan menjadi prioritas hidupnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap pipi tembam itu penuh sayang. Keduanya bertatapan, Lucas perlahan menunduk, menyeruk ke perpotongan leher Haechan. Pikirannya berkabut hingga yang ingin ia lalukan sekarang adalah menggantikan tanda kemerahan itu dengan miliknya. Ia ingin menghapus bekas orang lain.

Haechan meremang. Nafas dingin Lucas terasa begitu dekat dengan lehernya. Ia mengigit bibir saat merasakan bibir Lucas semakin mendekati kulit lehernya. Refleks ia mendongak.

Jantung Haechan berdegup kencang. Cengkeramannya pada lengan pemuda itu ia eratkan.

"Lu..." lirih Haechan.

Suara Haechan semakin membuat Lucas gila. Ia bernapas di atas kulit leher Haechan yang basah karena keringat. Denyutan lemah dari vena Jugularis pemuda itu menimbulkan sensasi membeku yang meluruhkan seluruh kontrol dirinya entah kemana. Ia menghirup lamat lamat aroma citrus yang menjadi candunya. Setengah terengah, Lucas melarikan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap pinggang Haechan yang kini meremas lengannya begitu kuat.

Sedikit lagi ia menyentuh leher Haechan. Namun ia ragu. Merasakan betapa salahnya semua ini, Lucas berusaha menjernihkan akal sehatnya. Salah, semua ini salah. Apa yang dia lakukan. Maka dengan sisa pertahanan yang ia miliki, Lucas menggerakkan telunjukknya untuk mengusap kissmark tersebut, mengangkat wajahnya dari leher yang basah akan keringat itu untuk bertemu pandang dengan wajah manis sahabatnya.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku. Aku janji kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi"

Lucas tersenyum. Ia mendesah lega ketika melihat bibir pucat Haechan terangkat walau sedikit.

"Aku begitu ingin memelukmu. Tapi takut kau gampar" candanya. Ia berjongkok dibawah Haechan.

Haechan yang tidak paham masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ayo naik" ketus Lucas sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Kita pulang saja. Makan es krim coklat sepertinya enak" tambah pemuda itu.

Haechan tersenyum. Dengan pelan ia naik ke punggung Lucas lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memelukku. Tapi aku yang akan memelukmu" ucap Haechan pelan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Lucas.

"Terimakasih ya Lulu"

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman seorang Wong Yukhei selain Lee Haechan

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Dilanjut?

.

.

.

* * *

Sekedar ngasih tau aja, aku pindah ke wattpad yaa teman. Id nya rangelia08

Kenapa?

Karena jujur aja disana lebih enak buat nulis cerita. Maaf, laptop sedang rusak. Di watpad setelah nulis di draft langsung bisa diupload. Akupun ngetik ff ini selalu lewat hp.

Tapi kalau luang, pasti bakal ku update disini juga.

Makasih yaaa, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Btw, paert 3 nya sudah upload di watpad

Kibarkan bendera HAECHAN!


End file.
